Hazbin Hostel
by Voluminous
Summary: When young Hartley wakes up in Hell, she doesn't remember how she died or what she did to get there. A friendly demon offers her a chance at redemption, and she becomes the Happy Hotel's newest client. But what - or who - killed her? And most importantly.. Will she ever redeem herself?


**an this is my fiest time writing a fic so you guys cant make funn of me, ok?.? **

**ok now on too the story! it took me a long time to writ so :) **

i woked up in the dark hell place. i was tired and diddnt no what was happenin. my intire body hurt and ached and i felt sad :( anyways i looked at my hands and realized that THEY WERE CLAWSS! I look down and saw my reflection in a random peice of glass on the road. I was furry, with luxuriously thick, black fur. My tail was pointy yet almost regal. Horns came out of my head, a pathetic attempt to hide my large, black-white almost cat-like ears. I had a large snout coupled along with big, blue eyes. I wore a tight-fitting yellow t-shirt, tucked into my high pants, with two blue stripes rounding around my chest. My bra straps showed, a beautiful purple color. I had high shorts, and wore purple leggings all the way into my shorts. Fashionable sneakers adorned my feet, the same blue that my shirt showed off.

I gaspeed! i was a wolf-cat mix with demon stuff on me! my big demun tail was scary an i almost cryed! i sobed and sobbed and curl up into a big ball and cried more. i cried so much an then i felt somebod tap my shoulder. i lok up an see.. a big demon! she was very pretty and had a white face and big smile with big red cheek. she said to me "why are you cry in?" i look up at her and she looked like a normal person except white. (im not being racist its true) "becaus im a demon! idk why and that makes me sad!" i cried towards her. "my names charle! i can help you not bee a demon anymore!" i immediately be happy because Charly was be so nice to me

Charles grabbed my hand (or i guess my claws LOL) and helped me to my feet (or claws lol). "Its this place called the happie hostel! i made it bc i saw everybody a round me was depress so i made the hotel! / i got even HAPPIER! i was so happy i gave her a kiss on her red cheek (im not lesbian i just really love her for bein nice) and charly blushed an smile. " Ur so nice! Whats your name?" Charles ssaid to me "my name is Hartley! Im a seventh grade r!" Charlee looked at me weird and i said "why did You look at me weird like that?" I said with lots of question in my voice.

"Becaus your the youngest demon ive ever met that is not born in hel!" Charll said. my mouth made a o from the shock. was I the first teenage to go to hell?! what did i do "This is scary i just want to go to the happy hotel" I said with sad. carly looked at me with knowledge and she grabbed my claws and took me across the evil satan town. There were lots of bars and brothels and evil peEpul and they all laughed at me until Charllo did this scary thing were she made herself look like a scary demon and they all ranned off. we got to a really nice red building that was very big and amazing and cool and nice. "is this the happ hotel?" "Yeah its super cool and sweet and amazing" Charle said back to me. I smilled with lots of happiness as charlio took me into the hostel.

It was big and red and fancy inside the hote. There were lots of demons there and they all looked rlly scary but some were looking nice also. i noticed a demun who looked like he needed to wear a bigger suit. He had big hair and i relized.. hE was spider! i gasped when i saw his big arms. He looked at me and winked and i got angery because i dont like when peupul do that. Carl looked at me and said "you look anger. Why?!" She said with LOTS of question. "Bc that mean spider winked at me!1 he needs to wear a bigger suit an go to church." I said back to her. Charrl made a angered face and did her demon form and ran over to the mean spider and looked very scary.

I just standed in the middle of the hotels and was very scared beecus of all the mean denuns that were all around me. THen i felt somebody tap my shoulder and i turned around real fast and snarled. IT was a big deer man and he looked sexkay but also scary and i didnt like that so i still snarl. "Hartley, my deer, why no smile?" the red dear said but his mouth didnt even open he just smiled! I almost did a cuss at him but then i realize… HOW HE KNOWED MY NAME?! ?! I said "how do you know my name deer boyy?" very meanly. "I know everythING ABOUT YOU, MY DARLING.!" He said with menace and his voice did this weird old time thing and his eyes went all electric and scary stuff. I gasped in scary shock and ranned away to where Carlie was still yelling at the spidur demon.

"angle Dust, you are so mean that ur parents named you after the drug your mom did w hile she was pregant with you!1 your name is Angle wings now so you cant have a evil bad name!"

Charle yelled all mean at Angle. Angle looked very sad and he was crying all bad and i almost laughed at him but then i rembered the creepy dear guy that made me all scared and I CRIED very loudly and sadly. Charlle got out of her demon form and became pretty againn and said to me "OMG why are you crying Hartley? i thoughted you wanted to be here!" She said with lots of disappointened on her face AND in her voice. I sniffled and could bearly breath because of how hard i was cryin. "*gasp* he was trying to *longer gasp* to be mean and scary to me!" i cried to carl. Charleee looked sad and got to her knees and lifted my face to look up at her face. "That guy is named Allistore, he's very scary but i cant get him to leave or else…"

harlie looked away and I saw so much sad in her face it almost made me cry MORE. I understanded and stopped my cry and got up and patted her on the back. "i understand, ill make sure whatever hes holding against you never gets out" i said very nicely and CHarlie smiled at me and gave me a big hug and cryed into my (sexy) shoulder.

AFTer Charles had criied lots into my shoulder for like 3 hours she got up and still had perfect eyeliner that didnt even run even tho she had just cried for like 3 hours. She did big smile to everybod since nobodie had seen her cry except Angle but she told him not to tell anybody or else she would tell his parents that he was a gay. he also had to wear bigger clothes and couldnt show his bobs or he wouldnt go to heaven. I laugged because then Angle said "BUT THEN I HAVE TO WEAR A BRA!" and ranned up to his room to do a big cry.

**An i was gonna write more but now i have to go to school :( so heres this if you like it then review it and i might write more becaus this is very fun to write :D**


End file.
